More specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle seat comprising a small number of parts, and which can be produced quickly and cheaply, even using unskilled labour.
According to the present invention, there is provided a vehicle seat comprising a supporting structure, and a first and second contoured panel fitted to the supporting structure and defining the seat portion and the backrest of the seat respectively; characterized in that the supporting structure comprises a first and a second lateral supporting member extending along opposite sides of the seat and connected to each other by a transverse member extending along the join between the seat portion and the backrest.